PRINCESS TUTU Chapter of Fledgling
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: This will be the MOST realstic as possible story series for Princess Tutu season 3. I'll strictly keep the characters personalities and mannersims. There also will not be any sudden, random plot changes! FAKIRxAHIRU ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

_**Mukashi, Mukashi**_

**There was a Prince, a Raveness, a Failed Knight, and most importantly, a Duck.**

**Together these four characters beat the story written by**

**Drosslemeyer.**

**The Prince and the Raveness left together, for happily ever after.**

**The knight and duck however stayed, since they both outlived there roles in the story.**

**What now lies ahead for our Failed Knight and Duck?**

**A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe…**


	2. Return of Drosslemeyer

A man with crazed brown eyes, lizard cape, and white curled dreadlocks starts to talk. "Now Uzura, what should we do?" Sniff "It seems like only yesterday I left my most valued work, _The Prince and the Raven_, to its own devices. Or rather my own blood wrote me out of the story!" A mini Edel with a rather annoying drum starts to talk. "You mean Fakir-zura?" "Don't say that name around me! Wait, maybe you're on to something Uzura. The prince and princess do still have the Raven Blood inside them. It would be interesting to see how that develops…" A gear with the faces of the happy Prince and Princess appear. "Or maybe the little duck will turn human again…" A gear of duck Ahiru, bobbing in the lake comes up. "Of course, the troublesome knight may resurface…" Next to Ahiru's gear frustrated writer Fakir shows. "Ha! I sense a story about to come on!" "Another story-zura?" "Let's see how the story continues!"


	3. An Interrupted Dream

"_Hurray for Knight Fakir! The savior of our town!" As the townspeople cheered Fakir was traveling down a red carpet that led to the castle entrance. On top of his horse Fakir could see above the citizens, and looked for the face he wanted to see. At the end of the street Prince Mytho & Princess Rue awaited for their knight. Fakir, clad in shining armor and his trusty sword (with the design of feather quills on the handle) stepped down from his horse. With a deep bow he greeted the royals. "Ah Fakir, you have once again saved our town from near destruction," Prince Mytho gratefully stated. "Also, you have saved the fair maiden," said awed Princess Rue. "It was nothing dear Princess. I only ask to see the maiden." "You shall," and behind Prince Mytho a girl with a white lace dress emerged. Her feet had yellow satin slippers to compliment the dress. Her face could not be seen however. "Dearest Knight, how can I repay you?" "With not much, just a dance." And with that the scenery had changed. _

_The knight then found himself alone with the maiden in a great dance room. The knight took the girl's hand, and together the greatest of all Pas De Deux was danced. The knight reached the end of the dance, and was moving his face closer to the maiden, for the finale. Both people slowly moving downward, & doing the splits. The knight's face was inches from the maiden's lips. However, the face was still not shown. A carrot-red hair tuft slowly appeared over the maiden's face. Their lips were inches apart, and Knight Fakir didn't stop. His eyes were closed, as he approached the moment he's been waiting for his whole journey. "Fakir," the maiden whispered. The knight whispered her name in return__**…**_

**BANG!BANG!BANG!**

With a jolt Fakir sprang up from his bed. Ahiru, who was nesting in his hair for a bed suddenly, fell off. "QUACK! QUACK!" Ahiru now found herself sprawled out on the floor, in front of a drum. "Quack!" _Uzura! _

Fakir, now fully awake, saw the cause of his sudden "wake-up" call. "What are you doing here?" Of course Fakir was saying this through clenched teeth. He almost knew who the maiden was! Apparently, he's been having this same dream for some time now.

"Uzura's here because**-"Now Uzura, you don't want to tell them everything do you?" Drosselmeyer silently stated to Uzura. "We don't want to end up like Edel do we?"-**Uzura wants to be here-zura!"

Dissatisfied with her answer, Fakir just says, "Hmph. Whatever. Just don't get in my way when I'm writing." Uzura turns to Ahiru. "Ohio Ahiru-san!" "Quack!" _Hi Uzura! _"Come on Ahiru, time to eat. You too Uzura. Just because you can't eat doesn't mean I'll leave you here. I'm not that cold-hearted."

As Fakir was going down the stairs Ahiru smiled to herself, knowing Fakir did seem to have no heart a while ago. _Before Fakir turned nice he was mean to me. The way he glared at me, to not do anything to help Mythos. _Ahiru shuddered, knowing she'll never forget that fierce look.

Feeling Ahiru shudder he thought she was cold, and moved her closer to him.

_Now Fakir's caring. He promised he would always take care of me. _Ahiru settled back into Fakir's arms. _And I know he'll always keep his promise._

**

* * *

**

**The scenery now changed, to a place of gears. One gear was focused on the being-carried Ahiru. "Now Ahiru-san, don't be so sure of that! What would you do if Fakir breaks that promise? Well, Ahiru-san?"**

**"Hahaha!"**

_

* * *

_

I'm afraid that's all for today. What awaits us? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe… 


	4. Pleasant Surprise

Charon already had breakfast set up. "Uzura! Haven't seen you in a while!" "Charon-san. Zura!" "Charon, you could have kept her downstairs. I don't like waking up to drum banging." Fakir looked down at Ahiru. "Neither does Ahiru." "Well Fakir, if Ahiru doesn't like it, then I must listen to you!" Charon gave Fakir an amused glance.

Fakir couldn't hide his surprise at Charon's sudden statement fast enough. "What?! What's wrong with caring for a friend?" Fakir quickly looked away. "Quack?" "Here Ahiru, have some bread rolls." Charon turned to Fakir. "We're out of rolls." Can you go down to the town and get some? Besides, it'll do you good to get out. All you do now is write and go to the lake." "What's wrong with going to the lake?! Ahiru likes- A lot of creativity could be found at the lake." "Right Fakir, just get going." After a hasty breakfast, Fakir goes to town, reluctantly, for shopping. Ahiru of course goes with him, but Uzura also follows.

**

* * *

"Yes Uzura! Go with Fakir! We have to get the story moving along don't we? The Prince and Princess appear in one of his gears. I think it's also time for you two to drop in also!" Drosslemeyer now has only his brown-crazed eyes showing. "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

**

Fakir was now in town, trying to shop without the ever-present fangirl troupe following him. "Now Ahiru, if we just go in quickly, buy quickly, and leave quickly, everything will be okay. Ughh. What am I saying?" Fakir now remembers the last time he got caught in the "vicious" clutches of the troupe. Ahiru was almost trampled! His best cloak was also ripped in the process. "Now if we just draw no attention…" "FAKIR-ZURA! WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND THE CART-ZURA?" "Who invited her to come along?!" "Quack!" The ground began to rumble. "Earthquake-zura?"

All of a sudden all the girls at Kinkan Academy were closing in on Fakir. "FAKIR-SAMA! OH FAKIR, GO OUT WITH ME! FAKIR!!!!!!!!!!!" Before he knew what happened Fakir was trampled by the Troupe. Ahiru also flew out of his hands. Luckily, she was caught by an old friend.

"Okay girls, let Fakir breathe, a certain Prince Mytho said. "LOOK! IT'S MYTHO! AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Rue just glared daggers at the girls. "He's mine." "Alright girls, come on." Mytho was shooing them away. "Fakir's already taken." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!????? NO!" Pike and Lillie were part of the group. "Who's the girl? I'll fight her!" Lillie proclaimed. "Uhhhh." Mytho seemed lost for words. "Uhh. Oh! A girl named Ahiru!" This time, both the girls AND Fakir yelled, "WHAT???!!!"

Eventually the girls left. "You know they'll come back." Rue told Mytho. "Yeah, but for now he's safe. Fakir? Are you okay?"

Fakir had kept the same position since Mytho mentioned Ahiru. Red blushed face, slight eye movement. "Fakir? I was only kidding. I had to think of someone." Rue smiled sweetly. "Of course, it could be true Mytho. Maybe our Fakir does LOVE little Ahiru." Rue continues to annoy Fakir with this. "Fakir and Ahiru, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I." "Take, that, BACK!" Fakir had Rue pinned against a wall. "Now Fakir, calm down, Rue obviously didn't mean it." "Yeah Fakir, I was only kidding."

"Now let's get your shopping done. Rue and I didn't come here out of the blue! "Ahiru was now looking at Fakir. "Quack?" _Why did he take what Rue said so seriously? Even __**I **__knew Rue was making fun. _Uzura scooped up Ahiru, and went off to follow Rue, Mytho, and Fakir.

* * *

_That's all the time we have for today. What story is awaiting us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	5. New Doubts

The group arrived at Charon's house fairly late. As soon as they entered Charon rushed to get dinner ready. "Why don't you all sit in the living and talk while I get things sent up?"

There was not a lot of furniture, so Fakir gave Mytho and Rue the Couch. Fakir sat in the sole rocking chair. And started rocking, nervously. Ahiru settled herself in Fakir's hair. "Ahiru, can't you rest somewhere else? I don't enjoy duck feathers in my hair." "Quack." _Make me get down from here._ "Fakir, now let me reveal the reason for our visit. As you know, Rue and I are married. We ask if you could write us a story…" Rue began where Mytho left off. "See Fakir, just promise us a happy ending." The chair stopped rocking. "No. You're already promised one." "But Fakir, Mytho and I would appreciate it! We still have the Raven Blood in ourselves!" "No. I can't. My writing isn't that developed yet. I might make a mistake and cause you grief instead of happiness. Besides, the blood hasn't caused you two to take anymore hearts, right?" "That's true Fakir. If you think so. We won't push you."

The rocking started up again. "Fakir, it's just that Rue has started to get dreams. nightmares really, about the Ravens." "They were destroyed Mytho. I made sure that's how the story ended." "But!" "Rue, let's not push Fakir." Under his breath, "He'll come around in time." "Qua?" _Did I imagine it, or did Mytho sound evil? _

"Dinner!" Charon announced. Dinner went on like normal. Some small talk made. Fakir asked himself to be excused however. As he picked up Ahiru and walked to his room, he didn't hear Rue talk to Mytho. "You know, he hasn't been the same since you told the Troupe he was coupled to Ahiru. You don't think…" "Rue, I've known Fakir a long time, and I can say that I doubt it. With Fakir it's all or nothing. If he really liked Ahiru, then he would have turned her back into a girl a long time ago."

Uzura heard this last sentence. "Fakir no like Ahiru-zura? Fakir no turn Ahiru into girl-zura?" Uzura pondered this. "Ohh! Fakir no like Ahiru-zura. Because he keep Ahiru duck-zura!"

**

* * *

"Yes Uzura. Go and tell Fakir. With the right amount of pestering, Fakir might try to write Ahiru's story. Then the real fun will start!"

* * *

**Fakir relaxed on top of his bead. Ahiru was on his chest, staring at him with her large, deep blue eyes. Like usual, Fakir became transfixed by her eyes. "Ahiru, you have large eyes for a duck…Eyes those big look like human eyes…Human…" Fakir quickly regained his senses. "Baka! You can't write her story! You might hurt her more than help her." Fakir sighed. "With my luck she'll probably become disfigured. Or have you lose your memories." He once again looked at his dear friend. "Or die…" 

BANG!BANG!BANG! "Fakir-zura! Love-love-zura?" Fakir sprawled out on his bed from frustration. "Uzura, not this again. Fakir is not- I mean **I'm **not in love-love!"

"Ohhhh. Zura. So what Mytho-san said is true-zura." Fakir narrowed his eyes. "What did Mytho say?" "That Fakir no like Ahiru-zura. Because Fakir keep Ahiru duck-zura. Because Fakir can't like someone-zura." This was the final straw for Fakir. "So I'm talked about behind my back." Fakir starts to shake with rage. "BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO PROTECT SOMEONE?! Fine, just leave Uzura."

As she leaves, Fakir starts to talk to Ahiru. "Do you think it's bad thing I haven't turned you back?" Silence. "Ahiru?" "Quack." _Do you?_

Fakir then sits down at his desk. "I don't know what I want. Ahiru, I told you in the Lake of Despair we shouldn't live lies." Fakir now stared out his window. It started to rain. "But Ahiru, what if…what if…" Fakir slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_That's all the time we have for today. Will it be a happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	6. Decision

_Knight Fakir is now dancing with his maiden. "Blast, I still can't see her face." "Fakir," the maiden says. Fakir just states, "Who are you?" "Why Fakir, I'm-." _

_A large cloud of __**black**__ feathers appears overhead. The maiden is pulled upward toward the cloud. "Let her go!" Fakir pulls out his sword, ready to defend her at all costs. "Haha, why would I?" The voice is all too familiar to Fakir. "You." "Yes, me. It's been too long hasn't it?" The villain is revealed, to show none other than __**Princess Krahe. **_

"_This girl is mine. Who says I'm done getting hearts?" Krahe then plucks a long, black raven feather. It suddenly turns into a dagger. "I'm sure the heart of a maiden is worth taking." _

"_NO!!!" Fakir jumps up, ready to lunge his sword into the Raveness's heart. _

"_FAKIR!!!!" A shrill scream follows. One of pure pain. _

_Fakir ends up on his knees. He sees the maiden being thrown onto the ground. And where the heart is supposed to be, a fast-bleeding stain. The maiden is obviously dead. The maiden also, turns into a familiar animal._

_Fakir is crying freely as he gathers his bleeding dance-partner in his arms. "Damn y-you Krahe." His voice is chocked by sobs. Krahe just smirks and disappears in a cloud of black feathers. "Turn her back Fakir, if you want her to live." _

_The maiden's face finally is shown even though she turned into an-_

"_**AHIRU!!!!" **_

Fakir sits up suddenly, in a cold sweat. Charon rushes into Fakir's room. "Fakir? What happened?" "…" Fakir doesn't reply. He just keeps the look of pure terror he has on his face.

"Fakir!"

Ahiru jumps up now on the desk. "Quack?" Fakir just looks at her, and holds her tightly in his arms. "Ahiru." "Quack." Charon leaves the room, knowing Fakir and Ahiru should be alone.

"Qua?" _Fakir, what's wrong? Oh, I wish I could comfort you now, but I'm only a duck…_

* * *

"**Yes Fakir, be afraid! This is only a sample of what's to come!" A gear showing the Prince and Princess comes up. Something's wrong however. Mytho's eyes. They're **_**purple.**_**Drosslemeyer hastily hides the gear. "Now, now, no need to reveal the whole story just yet. But if I where you Fakir, I would turn Ahiru into a human very soon. Ducks have many predators. Like, RAVENS!"

* * *

**

Fakir regains his composure. "A-Ahiru. You need to change back into a girl."

"QUACK?!" _What?! Why?! _

"Just listen to me! I had a dream." Fakir does turn a little red however at the thought he once again almost kissed the red-haired maiden.

"You-Ahiru, just believe me. In my dream, Krahe came back. She took a heart. Yours."

"Qua-Quack?" _Mine? _

"She said it's because you were a duck… Ahiru, do you trust me?" "Quack!" _Of course! _"Then… Let me write your story."

Ahiru nods a yes. _Wow, human again! _

With this confirmation, Fakir tells Ahiru to go downstairs and eat something. Fakir just sits back down at his desk, ready to write Ahiru's story. "I hope, I'm doing the right thing." Fakir begins to write.

* * *

_ That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	7. Ahiru's Pendant

Ahiru has been sitting in the living room the whole day, waiting for Fakir. _He's been cooped up in his room ALL day. My story should be easier, he knows what he wants the story to be about and end. Why's it so hard?_

For Fakir actually, it was just the opposite. He was almost at the ending, but still wasn't satisfied with what he wrote. _One mistake and I could kill her._ That thought was echoing in Fakir's head the whole time. Finally, he seemed satisfied with what he wrote. It was missing a major component however. Romance.

Fakir purposely left this out. He didn't want such a major part of Ahiru's life controlled by him. If only he could though… He knows what he would write.

"Baka! Stop thinking those thoughts. You're here to help her. He read over what he wrote. "Once upon a time there was a duck… She wanted to be human… She could be Princess Tutu…" Fakir was fairly satisfied with this. He just needed to get a new pendant for Ahiru. He decided to keep that part of the story the same. She needed the pendant, or else she would turn into a duck again. Fakir also kept that Ahiru needed water to be human again. Uzura seemed to like that part.

"Fakir-zura! You're turning Ahiru back-zura!" "Yes Uzura." "So that means you DO love-love Ahiru. Zura" "What! No Uzura. I'm doing it for her safety." "Ohhhh. Zura." Uzura then left the room, ready to annoy Charon.

"I better go and get Ahiru's pendant now." And with that Fakir left to town.

"Okay, what would a girl like Ahiru like?" Unfortunately, Fakir was rather unsure in the department of what girls like. He stopped at the jewelry store and went in. Instantly, he was sprung upon by a rather annoying salesperson. She was the elderly manager, so he didn't flee right away.

"Uh. Do you have any pendants a girl might like?" "Ahh. A special girl?" Fakir, now rather tired that everyone assumes he likes someone answered back rudely. "No. And if you don't mind I'll just look for one myself!" He then stormed off, but was cut off by the elder. "So a pendant in the shape of an "A" wouldn't suit her?" A shining letter pendant was held up. The very color of Ahiru's eyes. "How did you..." "Ahh. I know many things being a lady with as many years as me." She then smiled up at Fakir. "It's on the house. Give this to her. I'm sure she'll treasure it." "Hmm." Fakir just grabbed the pendant and walked away. "Thanks."

As Fakir left he didn't see the lady stare at him. Didn't see the lady pull off her head, which was apparently a mask. Didn't see who it was. And didn't hear the soft carnival music coming from her… Gem Box.

* * *

"**Yes, yes. Good job Edel-Number-Two! Yes, it was genius of me to build another Edel. Now the story will progress. And this time THIS Edel will not try to have a heart!" Drosslemeyer gave a satisfied grin to no one in particular. "What's going to happen now? Ahiru-san?" **

**

* * *

**

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	8. Girl Again

"Ahiru, look what I got." "Quack!" _A pendant! For me! _"This should let you be human again. If it comes off though, you're a duck. Water fixes that though. You know the drill." "Quack!" Fakir kneels down to Ahiru. They're both in his room. "Here."

Ahiru jumped into the pendant, and the familiar glow of her transformation was present. "It worked…" Fakir whispered to himself. In front of him was the GIRL Ahiru. She grew, going up to his chin instead of halfway through his body. Her eyes were the same blue, but more tilted. Longer eyelashes. Ahiru now had the body of a fifteen year old teenager.

"Fakir!" Ahiru slammed into Fakir, and hugged him tightly. "Oh Fakir thank you! I always wished I could be a girl again. And this pendant is beautiful!" On and on Ahiru went, without noticing Fakir's extreme discomfort of her hugging him. And the fact she was naked after being newly transformed. "Ahiru. Uhh. I happy too, but can you stop hugging me?" Ahiru looked up at Fakir, whose face was respectfully turned away.

Instantly, Ahiru went red and ran to the bathroom. "Ohhhh. I'm so sorry Fakir. I had no idea! I just forgot like usual. Look like some things never change right?"

Fakir just sighed, knowing how things were going to be from now on. As he gave her an old shirt of his to wear, a thought came to his mind. _This IS what I wanted right? Right! To keep Ahiru safe._ Fakir now looked down at Ahiru and smiled. "You're hungry right?" "Yeah!"

* * *

"**Why did you doubt yourself Fakir? Oh. I know why! Because you weren't the one who made the decision to turn her back!" Drosslemeyer now grinned evilly. "Just because you wrote me out of the story doesn't mean I can't control your dreams. Or nightmares! So what's wrong with making you falsely think that Ahiru should be human?" A gear of teen Ahiru appears. Something's wrong though. Just like in Fakir's nightmare, she lost her heart. "Yes. Now tragedy is sure to follow! Hahaha!"

* * *

**

After a large lunch, Ahiru was finally full. "Wow, I forgot how good human food tastes! You're also a good cook Fakir. Who would have guessed?"

"Yeah, just don't eat us all out of house and home, Baka." Fakir almost seemed to say his favorite word with affection.

After lunch Fakir and Ahiru went shopping for clothes. "You should be a duck again Ahiru. It would look weird to see a girl in an overly-large shirt. They'll think I kidnapped you or something." "Alright Fakir." And with that the pendant came off, and Ahiru became a duck. Off the two went.

"Home at last!" Fakir collapsed on the nearest chair out of exhaustion. _Who knew it takes so long for girls to shop?! We had to have been there for hours. _Fakir looks at Ahiru, in her newly bought clothes. _They do look good on her. _

Ahiru was wearing what Fakir thought looked best on her. Yellow mini-skirt, with no frills or ruffles. Fakir thought they were unnecessary. Ahiru also wore a white elbow-length shirt, to compliment the skirt.

Fakir was proud of himself. He smiled and thought, _Well, I think I picked the perfect clothes for Ahiru. _

"Uh. Fakir? Why are you staring at me?" "What? Oh, I'm probably tired. We ate dinner in town, so why don't you go to bed?" Fakir seemed to be ordering Ahiru around like she was his sister. Ahiru also noticed. "Why should I?" Fakir just gave Ahiru an amused face, since he thought she was acting like a five-year-old.

"Whatever!" Ahiru stomped off to bed. Fakir followed, to get his pillow, so he could sleep on the couch.

As Fakir entered his room, Ahiru already changed and was in bed, sleeping. As Fakir quietly grabbed his pillow, Ahiru woke up. "Fakir? Where are you going?" "To the couch to sleep?" Fakir thought this was obvious. "What! But it's so cold down there. I'll make room for you!" Ahiru scooted over to the very edge of the bed. "See? Plenty of room!" As Fakir was about to say it didn't matter Ahiru fell off the edge of the bed. "Ack!" Fakir rushed to catch her. "Baka. You can't even balance on a bed." As Fakir was putting her back on the bed, Ahiru held on tight to Fakir. "No! You have to sleep here. What if something captures me in the middle of the night? You'll never forgive yourself!" Fakir stopped, knowing she had a point. "Fine, I'll sleep on the floor next to your bed." And with that Fakir laid down a sheet and pillow. As Fakir was settling into sleep he heard rustling and saw Ahiru set her things up on the floor. "Fakir, I shouldn't have it better than you!" Fakir was about to protest when he saw Ahiru next to him, already asleep. Fakir knew he couldn't wake Ahiru up, so he scooted as far away as possible from her, and also fell asleep. The weird thing was that with Ahiru there next to him, he had his first peaceful dream in a long time.

* * *

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	9. Valentine Morning

Ahiru woke up to see a mass of dark-green hair in her face. She also blushed furiously, seeing how close she was to Fakir. _I probably moved around in my sleep. _

She didn't get up right away however. Ahiru was silently reflecting on her dream she had last night.

_Mytho had the purple eyes of the raven once more and she was Princess Tutu again. She was in a weird setting however. She was fighting Mytho in a forest._ Ahiru wrinkled her nose. _It wasn't like any forest she's ever seen. Everything was a dark color, and instead of leaves the trees had…_Ahiru gasped. _…Raven Feathers. She didn't know why he was fighting him however. She just knew she was losing. And Rue…Rue was in the sky. She didn't look like Rue though. Rue looked like Princess Krahe. And Krahe had Fakir. Fakir. _Ahiru had a rueful look appear. _Krahe had Fakir, and Fakir was powerless. She had him by the arm, and threw him down on the ground. Something was wrong though, his heart…was gone. _Ahiru leaned back down, trying to forget that nightmare.

* * *

**"Ahh, Ahiru-san! If only you knew your Knight had the same dream! And only if you knew that the worst is still yet to come!"

* * *

**

Fakir muttered something and turned around in his "bed." Ahiru was on her back and didn't dare to look in Fakir's direction. _Maybe if I get out quietly, Fakir won't wake up. _Ahiru was about to slide out quietly when something caused her to turn around and look at Fakir. Right then Fakir also opened his eyes at that same time.

Both were mesmerized for those few seconds of staring at each other. All Ahiru saw were Fakir's emerald eyes, hiding an inner feeling. To any other girl his eyes seemed to always be scolding. To Ahiru on the other hand, they were merely a shield for a kinder nature. And that's what Ahiru saw. Like in this moment.

Fakir on the other hand was sucked into her deep-blue eyes. He never saw eyes as big as hers, and they held mysterious lights. They always gave away what she was feeling however. And what she was feeling at the moment to Fakir was embarrassment. Something else too, he could not figure it out for the first time ever.

He was the first one to break the stare.

He just swiftly blinked and sat up. "Good morning Ahiru."

Ahiru felt her entire face go red. "O-Ohio Fakir."

She hastily got up and ran to the bathroom to go change. She tripped over the floorboards on the way there. "Aaeee!" According to Fakir, she more or less stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door. Fakir also got up, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

As Fakir went downstairs Charon was waiting for him. "Fakir, you know what day it is today, right?" Fakir froze in place, and placed his head in his hand. "What's the date?" "February 14th."

Ahiru ran down the stairs. "What's on February 14th?" Charon looked up at Ahiru in surprise. "Why Ahiru, you don't know?" Charon shook his head. "And I thought Fakir would have told you by now."

"What makes you think I would tell her what today is!" Fakir pushed his way through Charon into the kitchen. "Breakfast's already made Fakir," Charon yelled after him.

Ahiru was still puzzled, so Charon explained. "Today is February 14th, Valentines Day!" "Valentines Day?" "The day for love Ahiru!" Ahiru started to stumble over her words. "W-W-What makes y-you think Fakir would tell me what t-today is? I mean, he's not in love with me or anything." Ahiru was now waving her hand back and forth in a no-way gesture. Her eyes were replaced with Anime 's. "I think I should go eat n-now Charon!"

Charon just smiled to himself.

Ahiru sat down next to Fakir at the table. "What do you want to do today Fakir?" Fakir just finished what he was eating, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and without breaking stride he said. "Nothing." "Why?" Fakir looked down at Ahiru. "Because I'm really not in the mood to be trampled by Fangirls or their cards today." And with that Fakir opened the house door and a pile of Valentine's Day cards flooded the room. Ahiru ran over to the pile. "Surely all these can't be yours Fakir?" "Hmph. These are only the morning cards. There will surely be more later today. All of Mytho's fans have now decided to focus their attention to me."

At hearing this Ahiru felt a weird twinge appear in her stomach. _No way! I can't be __**jealous**__, right?_

Fakir gave Ahiru a little smile. "Don't worry Ahiru, these cards mean nothing to me. Go out today if you wish, but I'll prefer to stay inside today." Fakir then left the room, to probably continue writing.

_What did he mean by saying these cards mean nothing to me?_ Ahiru stared down at the one she was currently holding. _Do these girls have no shame! Everyone asks Fakir to go out with them! _

"Charon, is Valentine's Day only for lovers?" "It's mostly like that, but I'm sure Fakir will accept anything you get him as a Friendship Gift." Ahiru was shocked. "Charon, how did you know?" Charon gave Ahiru a knowing look. "Lucky guess. Here's some money. Go into town and get Fakir a good present."

Ahiru bowed to Charon. "Arigato Charon!" And with that, Ahiru skipped out of the house to the town's shops.

* * *

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	10. Fakir's Pendant

As Ahiru was traveling to the shops she saw many people together. _I never knew there were so many couples in town._ This atmosphere made Ahiru happy however. It was in her nature to be happy when others were around her.

Ahiru also started to skip livelier. She was even starting to dance a little, remembering her days at the Dance Academy. As Ahiru was pirouetting she bumped into a person.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I obviously didn't see where I was going!" Ahiru was in bow, and then turned her head up, to see…_** Femio.**_

"My, what eyes you have!" He took Ahiru's hand and raised her to her feet. "They are, how do I say it?" Femio was in deep thought. "Windows to the soul!" He grinned at Ahiru.

"And what is a beautiful creature like yourself going around town alone, on Valentine's Day?" "A-Actually I was just going to a shop to get something for a friend." She took her hand back. "Is this friend a boy by any chance?" Without thinking, Ahiru nodded. "Then I must tell him he's a fool to not accompany you today!" "Y-You don't have to do that. I wanted to go by myself."

Femio put his hand on his heart. "Ahh. You too can't give your love to only one person too!" "W-W-What!? I'm not in love! And will you look at the time, I better be leaving."

Femio grabbed her arm. "Then you do not have a partner for the Valentine's Day Dance?" Ahiru gave him a blank expression. "A dance contest unlike any other!" Femio had a look of determination. "The winners become King and Queen of this glorious holiday! A trophy is also rewarded."

Ahiru was slowly thinking about this. _That actually sounds like fun. And if Fakir and I just dance like we did at the Lake of Despair…_ Ahiru hit herself on the head for this thought. _What are you thinking! Fakir wouldn't want to do anything like this!_ As Ahiru left Femio still obsessing about love, she also bumped into the sign-up sheet. She looked down on it, seeing many familiar names jump out on her. All the people from her old life when she was remembered. _It's just like Charon said, I'm sure Fakir will take this as a Friendship Dance only!_ Ahiru then put her name and Fakir's on the sign-up sheet without thinking.

Ahiru then left walking back home. _Oh! Fakir's present!_ Ahiru rushed into the nearest store.

Unknown to her the store she walked into had the same shopkeeper when Fakir went.

Ahiru was browsing, still trying to see what Fakir would like. Ahiru sighed. All of the merchandise was Valentine's Day related in one way or another. The elderly shopkeeper snuck up on Ahiru.

"Dearie?" Ahiru jumped. "Sorry to scare you, but I think you are having trouble shopping. Ahiru nodded her head vigorously.

"Why not something like this?" In the shopkeeper's hands was a pendant like Ahiru's. Only it was Emerald green, in the letter "F" shape.

Just like Fakir she was also shocked that the old lady knew who it was for. "Ahh. I see you like this yes?" "Yes." Ahiru was holding the pendant. "It's like mine."

"I take it that the boy who was here a few days ago to look for a pendant was thinking of you?" Ahiru slightly blushed. "Yes, young love." Ahiru was bright red now. "It's not like that! I'm just getting this for Fakir as a friend!" "Funny, that's what he said about your gift. The whole topic actually made him uncomfortable." _Fakir, uncomfortable about me?!_ This was all new to Ahiru. She pushed this thought in the back of her head.

"How come-"There aren't any more pendants like this one? I'm not sure, but maybe they were just made for you and Fakir."

* * *

"**Or maybe I'm trying to start something exciting! Ahiru-san!"

* * *

**

"It's free dear. Just go and give this to him. I'm sure he'll like it!"

Ahiru decided to go for it, and left the shop.

As Ahiru left she also didn't see the old lady turn into Edel-Number-Two. Didn't hear the familiar music coming from her Gem-Box.

* * *

"**Now that the final dice are rolled, let's see how the game goes now! Hahaha!"

* * *

**

_I'm afraid that's all for today. What awaits us? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe…_


	11. Prepare to Dance

"Fakir!" Ahiru was rushing home to give Fakir his pendant.

Charon came out of the kitchen. "Ahiru. Took you long enough." He then gave Ahiru a smile. "He's in his room."

She ran up the stairs and barged in his room. "Fakir!" Fakir was of course, writing.

He looked up, and found an "F" pendant in his face. "Here Fakir!"

Fakir had a bored look on his face. "What's that for?" Ahiru seemed taken back. "Isn't it obvious? It's for you!" To Ahiru it seemed perfectly normal to give Fakir a present on Valentine's Day.

Just then, Uzura showed up. And she of course saw the pendent. "Ahiru-san gave Fakir-san a present-zura!" She started banging her drum like crazy. "LOVE-LOVE-ZURA! LOVE-LOVE-ZURA! LOVE-LOVE-." At this point Fakir was covering her mouth and kicking the drum away.

"Fakir, you shouldn't be so mean to Uzura." Fakir gave Ahiru a frustrated glance. "You want her to keep up this racket so Charon hears?" He then threw Uzura out the door so she landed on the floor. "If Charon hears I'll never hear the end of it."

"So Fakir, do you want your present?" "Of course, how can I not? It would just be plain rude." Fakir took it and put it on.

"It looks like yours." Ahiru nodded. "The shopkeeper said it was probably meant to be." Fakir looked thoughtful. "Was she old?" "Yes. She said that you went in to look for my pendant." _Why would that shopkeeper remember that? I'm sure she sees many customers. She's old also, so her memory would have to be bad. _

While Fakir was deep in thought Ahiru was telling him how they both are signed up to for the Valentine's Day Dance. Fakir looked up at Ahiru when she mentioned the Valentine's Day Dance.

"What about the dance?" "Fakir! Haven't you been listening? I signed us both up for the Dance…" As Ahiru was explaining this she saw Fakir's face go in shock.

"What?!" Ahiru tried to backtrack. "I mean as friends. Charon said today could also be for friends…" Fakir wanted to yell at Charon. _Why did he always want to start things like this?! _"…And then I bumped into Femio who told me about the dance…" _figures Femio would tell Ahiru about this. I have to remember to yell at Femio also. "_...and then I got this pendent for you." Fakir looked at Ahiru. "As friends!"

"So do you want to?" Ahiru looked down. "I thought it would be nice to dance again like we did in the La-." Ahiru suddenly stopped talking. Neither she nor Fakir ever brought up that final Pas De Deux in the Lake of Despair.

Fakir noticed how she stopped suddenly, and why. He also didn't want Ahiru to be anymore uncomfortable than she was now.

"Do you really want to dance again?" Ahiru looked up, with a smile on her face. "Yes, it's been so long since I last danced, as a human."

Fakir knew she had a point, but acted like he was doing her a large favor. "If you want to, I suppose it'll be fine."

"Arigato Fakir!" Ahiru jumped up and hugged Fakir in thanks. "I-I'll dance wonderfully Fakir, promise." Fakir looked down at Ahiru. "Uh, Ahiru."

Ahiru immediately let go. She was blushing a violent red. "I'll go get ready now," she mumbled.

She ran out of the room. Fakir just smiled at her as she left. _The simplest things always make her so happy. _He also fingered his pendant. _I should get her something as well. _Fakir let his mind wander at this thought, then came back to reality.

_AS A FRIEND! A present for her as a friend. _Fakir didn't seem as convinced this time.

* * *

"**Yes Fakir, hide your feelings, but watch what I have in store for you and little Ahiru-san at the Dance." As Drosslemeyer says this, a gear of Kinkan town appears. In the sky, there are Ravens, flying around. "Are you ready for battle, Failed Knight? **

**Hahaha!"

* * *

**

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	12. Cliche

Ahiru was sitting on the rocking chair in the living, rocking nervously. Every second it seemed she would look up at the clock. _When is Fakir coming down?! _

Ahiru began to rock faster. _Maybe this whole dance was too much for him. I shouldn't have jumped and signed us up for this. _Ahiru shook her head in disgust. _Why did I even think I could dance with him? He's so good…and I'm…_Ahiru remembered her various days of cleaning up after class, for being late or just not dancing well enough._ Bad. _

Ahiru sighed. Her whole costume would go to waste then. Charon even had it ready when she rushed out of Fakir's room. _Like he knew I would sign Fakir and I up for the Dance…_ Ahiru still needed to know how Charon figured that one out.

It brought back memories though. It was the same costume Ahiru wore when she was picked to dance in front of the Dancing Troupe. As Sleeping Beauty. When Fakir still considered her a threat to Mytho.

Ahiru smiled to herself. He didn't consider her a threat when they both danced in the Lake of Despair…

Ahiru hastily got up. _Baka! Baka! Baka! Stop thinking like that! _She was beating her head as punishment for thinking that way.

"Ahiru?" Ahiru stood to attention, "Hai!" She looked up. "Oh, Fakir." He gave her an amused glance. "And you were expecting…?" Ahiru started to get red in the face. "No one else! I was just waiting for you only!" Ahiru kept her smile plastered on her face. She knew her face was erupting in blush-red by now. _Waiting for you only?!!!!! _

Fakir looked at Ahiru expectantly. He knew when she was suffering from embarrassment. "Baka, I know what you mean." He silently thanked his skill of self-control. Without it he knew he would be blushing along with Ahiru.

"Let's go Ahiru, I want to get this over with." "Hai." Ahiru followed expectantly behind. She stopped however in midstep. "Fakir, Charon got you the same type of costume as well!" Fakir had his back to Ahiru. "It would seem so Ahiru. Now, shall we finally get going?" "Ok."

Fakir and Ahiru were halfway to town when Ahiru noticed something strange. "Fakir, look. At the sky." Fakir looked up and stopped walking. "Damn." Ahiru answered for him. "Ravens…" She turned toward Fakir. "What does this mean? You're writing the story now, right Fakir?" Fakir didn't answer right away. "Fakir?"

Ahiru saw Fakir just staring at the sky in midthought.

_Drosslemeyer! What have you done?!

* * *

_

"**HAHAHA! If only you knew! Just get ready knight!" Drosslemeyer grins evilly at the gear of Fakir's last nightmare. "What would you do if what you feared became reality?" Drosslemeyer begins to taunt. "Cry?" "Vow never to write again?" Drosslemeyer's eyes begin to have the crazed-look once more. "Or MY favorite… would you kill yourself? HAHA! That would solve a lot of our problems wouldn't they?"

* * *

**"Fakir!" Ahiru grabbed his arm out of concern. 

"Wha-?" He looked down to see Ahiru have a death-grip on his arm. He turned his face away. "There's no need for that. I'm fine."

Ahiru hastily released her hold. She drooped her head down. "Sorry."

Fakir didn't pay any attention however. He still wanted to know why there were that many Ravens in the sky.

"Fakir!" Fakir quickly looked at Ahiru. "They're grouping at the town!" Ahiru began to run.

"Ahiru! Wait!" She couldn't hear, for she was already a good distance away.

Fakir replaced concern with a scowl. _Why does she always have to act like this?! Last time she rushed to the trouble, she almost killed herself! _

Fakir began to run after her. "Ahiru!"

Ahiru heard her name and out of surprise tripped over a rock. THUMP.

Fakir rushed to where she fell. "Baka." Ahiru tried to give Fakir a smile, but grimaced with pain.

Fakir rolled his eyes. "Your ankle I suppose?" She nodded. "How cliché."

Ahiru puffed up with anger. "It's not like I wanted my ankle hurt! I can't help it! It's just because-." "You're too clumsy?"

"Hmph." Ahiru turned her head away.

She gasped however, when she realized Fakir was picking her up. One arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. "Fakir?"

"Baka, we need to get to town fast. I doubt you can with a hurt ankle." "Yeah."

Fakir began to run as fast as he can, considering he was carrying someone.

"Fakir." "Yes?" "Why are the Ravens back?" Ahiru looked up at Fakir. To her surprise however he was avoiding her gaze. _It almost seems like he's doing it on purpose…_

Fakir was struggling to stare ahead. He knew any eye-contact with her now would distract from the main problem.

"I don't know Ahiru…" Fakir's face then showed worry, one of the emotions rarely shown. "I just don't know…"

* * *

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	13. A Broken Promise

Fakir who's carrying Ahiru rushes into town. And they don't like the sight they see. Ravens. Everywhere, tormenting everyone no less. Even Femio can't take this sudden onslaught of birds. "Stop it! Stop it! I can only share my love with beautiful creatures." Fakir would have stopped and smirked if the issue wasn't so pressing.

"We need to find some place to hide out." Fakir to reasons with Ahiru. "Yeah…"

Fakir stops and feels pressure on his neck. "Ahiru…" She's clutching his neck for dear-life. "What?! I don't want you to drop me while you're running around town!" "Baka, I'm not the klutz, you are." "Hmph." Ahiru takes her arms off his neck and crosses them.

A voice stops them as they reach the academy. "Fakir! Over here!" Fakir turns and sees Aotoa urging them over. Fakir rolls his eyes as Aotoa lets them in. "To the library?" Aotoa just pushes Fakir and Ahiru inside. "Now's not the time for jokes!"

Fakir collapses into a chair after carefully placing Ahiru next to him on the other chair. Fakir glares at Aotoa. "What did you do know?"

"What makes you think this is my doing?!" "Just a guess…" Aotoa slams his hand on the table. "If anyone's fault it's yours! Who turned Ahiru human? Who had to meddle with reality?" Aotoa took off and started to clean his glasses. "If anyone's fault it's the girl's…"

"Fakir!"

At Aotoa's last comment Fakir pushed back his chair and grabbed the front of Aotoa's shirt. "Take that back!" Aotoa is caught by surprise. "Hmph. Why should I?"

"Fakir…maybe he was right. That's all I ever am, problems." Fakir turns toward Ahiru. "Don't listen to this fool! He's just does what his precious books tell him." "And they seem to tell me right!" Aotoa pushes Fakir back. "Calm down. Now's not the time we decide to turn on each other. There's a serious problem at hand in case any of you haven't noticed." Fakir sits back down. "The Ravens are back, and I still stand that Ahiru becoming human has something to do with all this." "So? I did it for her safety." Aotoa stares at Fakir strangely. "What deemed you person to decide what's safe for her or not?" "My dream," Fakir mumbles under his breath.

"So just because you DREAMED it, you have to write it done?" Aotoa shakes his head. "Even I thought you would have more sense than this." Fakir stares down. "But I felt like I had to, like something bad would really happen if I didn't." "Fakir, where did Aotoa go?" Fakir looks up. "I'm here." Aotoa places a heavy book on the desk. It's covered in dust. Aotoa skims through the pages. "It's just what I feared would happen." "What?" Fakir feigns wonderment. "A new power of Drosslemeyer's?" "Exactly."

Aotoa beckons Fakir to come over and read the page. Fakir glances at Ahiru before starting to read.

_**Drosslemeyer: A Tragic Story**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**While it has been well-known Drosslemeyer could control reality thorough stories, not many people are also aware of hi other, hidden talent. This talent is not used often however, since it requires great strength and mastery, along with power. It is the ability to control the human mind, when it's at a dormant state. **_

Fakir narrows his eyes, "During dreams." Aotoa nods.

_**Yes, Drosslemeyer has the ability to bend the reality of the mind when his stories fail, and sometimes the results are even more disastrous. This power can make what a person dreams reality, what he fears in his dreams reality, or even control the person in his dreams, convincing the dreamer to do unlikely actions. This power can eventually drive the victim crazy, for sometimes the victim loses a grip on reality, as his fears and real-life blend into one.**_

Fakir sits back in the chair. "No…" Aotoa just closes the book. "Yes, look what you got yourself into now. You let Drosslemeyer convince you to make Ahiru human, and now what he planned all along is coming into full circle." Aotoa peers at Fakir closely. "But someone as strong as you mentally still shouldn't have readily agreed with what Drosslemeyer convinced you to do." Fakir stares angrily at Aotoa. "And your point is?" "You wanted her human without his control," Aotoa adds this as an undertone. Ahiru doesn't hear. Fakir whispers back, "So what if I wanted her human?" "You idiot, you let your personal feelings get in the way of true logic." "I don't have to hear this!" Ahiru looks up at the two. "Hear what?" "Nothing Ahiru." Fakir grabs her arm, we're leaving."

At that moment the library windows burst open. Ravens flooded the room. "Damn." Fakir pushed Ahiru behind him. "Get off!" Fakir starts throwing books at the Ravens. "Hey! Be careful with those!" Aotoa holds Fakir back. "Use something more appropriate." Fakir looks down to see Aotoa hand him his sword. Fakir stares at Aotoa at shock. "After this we're going to have a talk on how you got this." "Sure, just get them all ready! They're pecking at the books!"

Fakir starts slashing at the Ravens. "Get Ahiru out of here!"

Aotoa grabs Ahiru's arm. "No Fakir!" "Ahiru Dammit listen to me!" "Fakir…" "GO!"

Aotoa pulls Ahiru and leads them both to a closest off the library. Ahiru keeps on banging on the door. "Fakir, no! Let me help!" Aotoa smirks, "What could you possibly do? You're not Princess Tutu anymore." Ahiru stares down sadly. "But I have to be able to do something…" "Just stay here and keep out of our way." "What?" Aotoa pushes the door open. "I could help, you just stay in here." Ahiru catches open the door as Aotoa rushes out. "Fakir." She sees him trying to fight off the birds, but there are just too many. "Fakir!"

Fakir turns toward her voice, but Aotoa pushes him back to attention. "Ignore her! Right now, just help get rid of these blasted Ravens!" For once Fakir has to agree with Aotoa. He keeps on fighting.

Aotoa and Fakir are too busy trying to fend the birds off that they don't notice the large black form entering the window. "Fakir, look up!" At the urgency of her voice he does. "Aotoa…" Above the two is a cocoon of black feathers, swirling around in a twister.

_No, like my dream. _"Fakir, get out of there!"

Suddenly, the sky is dimmed dark black. Laughter could be heard from inside the ball of feathers. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Fakir's blood runs cold. _Like my dream. _

Fakir places himself in front of Ahiru, with his sword aimed at the voice. "What do you want?" The feathers burst open, and out comes none other than-."

"Krahe."

Ahiru yells at the figure. "Where's Rue?" Krahe smiles. "Rue? Somewhere else." "Where is she?" Krahe sends out a large Raven to silence Ahiru.

Ahiru waits for the impact, but Fakir slashes it before it comes near her. "What do you want Krahe?" "I'm not sure really, just some fun I guess…" Aotoa, who was ignored the whole time gets ready to throw a heavy book at Krahe. She gracefully dodges, catches the book, and throws it back at Aotoa. "Umph."

Aotoa is knocked out cold, as the book lands in his face. His glasses break, and a trickle of blood runs down the bridge of his nose.

"Aotoa!" Krahe smiles. "Now don't tell me you're going to care for this fool next. He's even worse than the knight." "What?!" "You heard me, the pathetic excuse for a knight who can't protect anyone. If it wasn't for his writing then you would have died a long time ago you little duck." "That's not true!" "Think about it. You almost died when you tried to be the brave one and help the ghost knight. The knight was there, but he failed. When Mytho was going to be controlled by me, the knight tried to stop, but all he could do was break the sword. Others always had to clean up the messes he left behind. Doing more harm than good."

That was enough for Fakir. "Shut up!" He lunges at Krahe. She freezes him in midair. "I'm not done talking yet." Fakir begins to get wrapped up with Raven feathers. The same happens to Krahe. "I need your knight for a little while longer. I sure you won't mind…" "No!" Ahiru tries to jump up at Fakir. "Stop it!" "Why should I?" Fakir looks down at Ahiru. "Ahiru…" She tries to grab onto anything. She holds onto his sword, but she ends up pulling only the sword back with her. "Fakir!"

In a flash, Krahe and Fakir are gone. The sky goes back to blue. The Ravens disappear. "Fakir…" Ahiru lets the tears rush freely.

Aotoa comes to, and sees Ahiru crying over Fakir's sword. "Where is he?" He barely whispers. Ahiru looks up at the sky, then at the single Raven feather by Fakir's sword. The only evidence there was just an attack of Ravens. "Gone." Aotoa watches as Ahiru sobs over his sword. "You p-p-romised, y-you promised…"

* * *

_I'm afraid that's all for today. What awaits us? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe…_


	14. Deadly Questions

Fakir finds himself chained by the arms in what appears to be a dungeon. It's pitch black, the darkness seeming to have no beginning or end. Fakir feels a gust of wind pass by, and looks up. Krahe appears.

"What do you want Krahe!" She smiles. "What ever happened to hello, haven't seen you in a while?"

Fakir ignores her. "Why are you back?!" "But I was always here." She smirks, maybe not in my present form, but I always am embedded in who you call Rue." She shrugs. "It's the Raven Blood; you can't get rid of it once it enters your body."

"Mytho?" "Now I wouldn't want to tell you everything would I? Where would the fun be in that?" "Dammit Krahe, just tell me what's going on!"

"My, what a temper for such a scared little boy." Fakir glares at her. "Well it's true! And don't go on acting like you have no fears." Krahe floats to the ground and walks up to Fakir. "You have some, I can sense it. And if you want answers, then you need to be willing to give me answers back."

"What could you possibly want to know? You know everything about us Krahe!" Krahe slowly pirouettes behind Fakir. "Yes, but I don't know everything about everyone on the inside." She leans in to Fakir's ear and whispers, "Like what you fear…" Fakir shivers just as her voice reaches him. She merely laughs and twirls in front of him. "Are you already a coward you're scared of my voice?" Fakir just continues his glare. "We could make this easy. Just tell me what you fear most, and I'll be on my way." "Why?"

Krahe grins evilly. "Give me an answer, I'll give you one." "Good luck trying to find one then. I'm not saying anything!" Krahe slightly frowns. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way, and I hate having to dirty my hands over such a weak excuses of a person like yourself." "Your taunts don't scare me." "I know…" Krahe glides to Fakir, and pulls out a single Raven feather from the many that decorate her outfit. She dangles it in front of Fakir. "One last time, what do you fear?"

"…"

Krahe smirks. "Fine." She takes the feather and it immediately turns into a dagger. "The hard way." She plunges it into Fakir's side, and backs away. Fakir has no choice but to yell out of pain at this unexpected stabbing. Through clenched teeth Fakir struggles to talk. "I-I'll never tell y-you ANTHINHG!!!" Krahe glides back swiftly to Fakir and rips the dagger out. Fakir lowers his head at the pain. Krahe whispers in his ear again. "We could do this all night. But we would be wasting time. Mine and yours." "I-I Don't CARE!" Fakir tries to yank his arms free from the chains.

"It won't work. And you'll just kill yourself off faster." Krahe shows the bloody dagger to Fakir. "Are you scared of your death Fakir?" "No." Krahe plays around with the dagger, scathing his face with it. "You know, right now I could kill you and all of this would end." Fakir is using all his might to not tremble under the blade. "Then do it." Krahe backs up and looks at Fakir. "Fine." She raises her arm to stab it one last time.

At contact Fakir's eyes go blood-shot, and he bites his lip to avert from screaming in pain again. To give her more satisfaction. His lip begins to bleed, for how hard he's biting on it. "So w-what if you kill me Krahe? You won't get your answers…" She leans back and admires her handiwork. The dagger is right in the middle of his heart.

"But I will…" Fakir looks down and sees the dagger plunged in his chest.

_She meant it… I'm going to die…_

He stares at Krahe, all the while refusing to scream in pain. But it's welling up inside of him, ready to burst his chest. He could feel himself beginning to black out at the pain, but he still keeps his gaze on her.

Both just stay at the other, waiting for the inevitable.

Then, Krahe reaches and grabs the dagger out of Fakir. He braces for pain, but nothing happens. He looks down. Where a hole should be is just torn clothing, no blood pouring out, no signs a dagger just pierced through there. He looks up questioningly at Krahe.

She studies Fakir. "So you really don't fear your own death…" She steps closer. "There has to be something else then…" Fakir, while still alive is exhausted, both physically and mentally. He starts laboring for air. "You did give me an answer though…"

"Fine. What is one thing you want to know right now?" Fakir stares at disbelief. It can't be this easy. "I didn't give you an answer." Krahe smiles yet again and cradles the dagger. "But you did…"

"So tell me. What's one thing you want to know? You were so eager before to want answers." Fakir never looks away from Krahe and the dagger. "Where's Mytho?!" "Well, he's not Mytho as you know him anymore. I would say he's turned a little more evil…" "Answer the question!" "How about part of it, because this is such a big answer…" Krahe begins to spin around Fakir in circles. "The blood consumed us both, we were returned to our more powerful selves. But Mytho is far more powerful than imagined. And he will not be stopped this time at what he wants!" She smirks. "And no writer and pathetic little duck can stop him this time." "Why?" Krahe stops spinning right in front of Fakir, and turns her head up to look him in the eyes. "What do you fear?" Fakir of course remains silent. Krahe moves her face closer to Fakir's. "Just tell me…" He jerks his head away. This movement causes his pendant to also move out of place, and glitter lightly. Krahe saw that.

In a swift movement she grabs hold of the "F" pendant. "Awww. What's this?" She looks up to Fakir who is trying to show no emotion. She turns back to what's in her hand. "A little pendant. Mind if I borrow it?" "Yes, I do." Krahe smiles. "Who gave it to you?" "Like I would tell you." "Yes, you would." She pulls it from Fakir's neck, so the string breaks.

"Hmmm. I wonder, is it an 'F' for failure, or Fakir?" Krahe pretends to ponder this. "What's the difference?" She holds the pendant, and looks to Fakir. "Did a little duck give this to you?" Fakir averts her gaze. "Was it just a present, or a lover's gift?"

Krahe raises the pendant and her dagger. "Do you think she would mind if I break it?" She places the dagger point on the "F."

Like a hammer the dagger will shatter the jewel. This time, Fakir loses control.

"STOP IT!"

Centimeters from the pendant, the dagger stops. Krahe's lips turn to a sneer. "Fine, I will…" She places the pendant on the ground, but then places her single black-toe shoe clad foot on top. "We can always do this the other way if you care so strongly for an item." She puts pressure on the pendent. Fakir can't help but flinch slightly. "I can always just ask you what you want Fakir, what do you desire more than anything?" Fakir still doesn't answer. Krahe still seems smug. "I think this will be easier to answer, considering how much you care for a mere present form a duck." A wave of inspiration passes across her face. "Is that what you desire most? The duck?"

"…"

Krahe shakes her head. "Will this have to be done the hard way too?" She raises her foot before Fakir could react and crushes the pendant in one step. She raises her foot. All that remains are shattered pieces of green glass.

Fakir looks blankly at the broken pendant.

_It's gone. She broke it… She broke Ahiru's present! _Fakir lowers his head, fighting back…_Tears? Why…_

"Still no answer?" Krahe yawns out of boredom. "I'll guess we'll be here a while…" She glances at Fakir, and merely laughs. "Are you crying Fakir?"

She grins. "The punishment won't end here you know…" On tip-toe she travels to Fakir, once again whispers in his ear. "It'll only get worse…" Fakir flinches away. Out of disgust like normal, but also out of another emotion.

_Fear…_

"Tell me…" "No."

Krahe leans in closer to Fakir. "Do you want me Fakir? Do you fear me Fakir?"

He gives her one mighty kick, and she jumps back. "Fine, I'll be back."

Krahe steps back and disappears in a cloud of feathers. Her voice still echoes however…

"**Tell me Fakir, for the longer it takes, the smaller chance you have of living through it…"**

Fakir just lowers his head down and stares at the broken silhouette of his pendant.

* * *

_I'm afraid that's all for today. What awaits us? A happy ending? A sad ending? Or maybe…_


	15. Tears Of Regret

Aotoa can't help but stare at the sight before him. _Sure Fakir and Ahiru were close, but isn't she overreacting a little too much?_ "Uhh. Ahiru?" She stares up at him. "W-What?" "Don't you think we should stop the hysterics for now? I'm hurt, you're hurt, and Fakir just left with Krahe. I think you need to clam down and we should think this out logically." Ahiru just collapses into more sobs. Aotoa sighs. This is not going to be easy… Ahiru stiffens when she realizes Aotoa is holding her arm, bringing her to her feet. "Ahiru, come on, we have to get going." Ahiru can't help but agree, and reluctantly has Aotoa lead her to a chair. She still is clutching Fakir's sword. "Aotoa, where is he?"

Aotoa takes off his broken glasses and tries to clean them. Ahiru stares blankly at Aotoa. "It's a nervous habit okay? I know they're broken!"

Ahiru sighs and clutches her pendant. The one Fakir gave her…_ Fakir, I hope you're okay…_ Ahiru can't help but succumb to the horrible feeling inside her chest, in her heart. _Why does my heart hurt? _Ahiru lowers her head. _Why?_

"Ahiru?! Have you been listening?" "What? No, sorry…" Aotoa glares at her. "I said, we have to figure first off how Krahe came back." "Maybe the Raven Blood?" Aotoa thinks to himself. "Plausible, but I'm sure there must have been meddling involved. The Prince's power should have been strong enough to conquer the Blood…" Ahiru looks up. _Mytho! If Rue is evil, then that must mean Mytho is too…_

"Ahiru! Stop gazing into space!" "Sorry…." "I fear that Drosslemeyer has somehow been able to turn them evil again, due to Fakir's dreams." Aotoa glances up to Ahiru. "Yours as well…" Ahiru sighs. "That's true, it was kind-of like my dream…" Ahiru discusses briefly all her past nightmares. All of which involved an evil Mytho and a dead Fakir at the end.

"This is bad. If you were dreaming of Raven Mytho, then Fakir was having nightmares on Krahe. Thus why she came and took him." Aotoa sits down. "I fear Drosslemeyer is trying to evoke both your fears out in the open." Ahiru stares at Aotoa. "But they can't come true!" "Of course they can! Krahe just appeared out of nowhere!"

Aotoa's voice is getting drowned out to Ahiru. _But Fakir can't…He can't! _

"Ahiru!" "Hai!?" "Do you know what Fakir's nightmares were about? Where they took place?" Ahiru shakes her head. Fakir would never talk about that with me. He would hold up all his feelings inside probably…" Ahiru looks up suddenly. "Wait, when he changed me back! He told me about a nightmare he had!" Aotoa looks at her expectantly. "And it was about…?" "Wait let me remember…" Aotoa rolls his eyes. "All he told me was that Krahe came back, and took my heart." "That's it?" Ahiru nods. "Well that doesn't help us at all."

Ahiru rests her head on the table. "I know…"

* * *

Fakir wakes up from his troubled sleep and finds himself still in the same surroundings. _So it wasn't a nightmare… _

The familiar gust of wind blows, and Krahe appears. "Now weak knight, do you have my answers?" "No." "Well then, shall we continue where we left off?" Krahe spins to the still shattered remains of the pendant. "I believe you were about to cry over this pile of glass?" Krahe smirks. "And by doing that you unknowingly gave me a glimpse of what you truly desire." "I did no such thing!" "So you would sink into despair every time a necklace broke? Fakir, admit it. I know what you truly want." "No you don't!"

_She can't know. No one does…No one wants to know…_

Krahe once again whispers in his ear. "What you desire most is the duck-girl." "NO!" Krahe backs up. "No? You don't want her?"

"Fakir?" Fakir looks up and sees Ahiru before him.

"Krahe, I know that's not Ahiru." "Are you sure?" Ahiru reaches out to Fakir's face and places the back of her hand on his cheek. Fakir cringes. _Her hand is so cold…_

"Fakir, isn't this what you want?" "No!" He jerks back. "That's not her!" Krahe waves her hand and Ahiru disappears in a burst of Raven Feathers. "Very acute of you Knight, but it your heart still yearned for it all the same. You want her here, to comfort you in your time of need." Fakir looks away from Krahe.

"Well Fakir, sadly that won't happen. Unless you give me your answers." What answers?" "What do you fear Fakir. Or what do you want? What does your heart yearn for? Or what does it detest and shies away from?" Silence. "Well then I guess if you want or fear nothing, you won't feel bad about what you did to Ahiru?" "I did nothing to her." "Yes you did Fakir, countless times." "Like what?"

Krahe motions Fakir to look up. He does reluctantly, and sees at first transparent models of Ahiru and himself. "What are you meaning to do?" "Show you how much you hurt Ahiru." Fakir looks at the figures before him. He notices the blackness changed. To the practice room at the Academy. _What is this?_

Fakir then cringes, when he realizes that this is when he first met Ahiru, after Mytho caught her from falling. When he hated her.

"**Why are you helping her?" "I don't know." "You shouldn't have wasted your time on someone like her. She's worthless…" **

Fakir shuts his eyes. _I apologized for that. She knows I don't mean that anymore._

"**Stay away from Mytho! He doesn't need your help." "Yes he does…" "Stay away." The ghostly Fakir gives Ahiru the death glare that still haunts her today. **

_No! I don't mean that anymore! That's before everything! _Fakir tries to drown out the voices replaying every scene in which Fakir was mean to Ahiru. _Stop it! Krahe dammit, it won't work! _

Fakir opens his eyes to see the figures looking more solid as each scene plays out. _They look almost real…_

"You hurt her Fakir…And she still hurts inside…" Fakir whips his head up to see Krahe. "You're just lucky she didn't end up dying. That you were a weak knight who couldn't live up to his word." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Why Fakir, remember all the death threats she would receive from you." Krahe twirls to the side of Fakir. "And every time you saw her, you would say you would kill her next time she would be around Mytho. But you didn't. Because you're a WEAK KNIGHT!" _She's true…No! I didn't kill her because…_

Krahe smirks. "No answer yet? How about you were scared to? Is that your worst fear Fakir? Her death?" Fakir doesn't answer back. "I think we have a winner…"

Ahiru appears in front of Fakir. "Fakir, what's wrong?" "She's not Ahiru!" "Then you won't mind if I kill her then?"

Fakir looks up to see hundreds of Ravens crowd behind Ahiru. Krahe rises with the Ravens. "The Knight doesn't care, kill her…" At once the Ravens rush to Ahiru, talons extended. Fakir still doesn't turn away as their talons rip into her, pulling her apart. "Fakir!" Ahiru desperately cries. Fakir shuts his eyes. _It's not Ahiru…It's not her…_Then time holds still for Fakir. Ahiru screams, out of pain. Like in his nightmare. "Fakir!!!!" "NOOO!" Her shrill scream of pain echoes in Fakir's head, even though his eyes are still closed. He knows the Ravens are ripping her apart, like the Knight. He tries to drown out Ahiru's desperate cries. "Save me!" He hears her sobs, out of pain. _Noo! Get out of my head! _Fakir still can picture the grizzly scene.

Fakir knows Krahe's winning. He can't hold back when he feels a liquid at his feet. _Her….Blood…_ "AHIRU!" Fakir opens his eyes, to see only Krahe.

"So, it appears I found what you fear my knight. Your precious duck-girl's death. Her cries of pain, her screams for it to stop, thinking her knight can rescue her. Bah!" Krahe takes out her hand and holds Fakir's chin. He can't help but send out a shiver. "No knight will come for her, so she realizes the love she had for him was false." Krahe knows she's getting into Fakir's head now. "Not so eager to deny now, are we knight?"

"He didn't love her enough to save her. Because he couldn't love." Fakir just listens. _But it's not like that…_

"Who could love a knight who can't fight? A writer who can't write?" Krahe moves her face inches from Fakir. "Who could love a boy who killed the only people who truly cared for him? Out of glory this boy wanted to be brave. But what happened when it backfired? When this little boy couldn't even protect his family? Instead, they ended up dying to save him." Fakir's eyes go blood-shot, as he sucks in his breath suddenly. "You can't do anything Fakir. You fear her death. But you only fear it because it keeps you from what you truly want. What you truly desire." Krahe steps back. "That is the truth." Krahe rises to the air, and begins to disappear yet again. "Fakir, we progressed so far today. I can't wait until later. But so as you don't forget what we learned today…" She's gone.

In her place Fakir sees Ahiru yet again. The Ghost Knight is behind her. "Ahiru…" He barely whispers. The sword pierces through Ahiru, unleashing another chorus or screams and tears, of death. Fakir sinks his head as he sees her slowly die. The scene then changes. Ahiru as a duck appears before him.

"Ahiru…" "Quack?" A Raven comes, grabbing her in his beak. "Ahiru! Stop it!" Fakir is slowly succumbing to these hallucinations. The Raven clamps harder and harder on the small yellow body, until the unmistakable crunching of bone appears. Bored, the Raven throws the dying duck at Fakir's feet. "Ahiru?" The duck slowly opens her eyes, and opens her beak. To Fakir's surprise, words come out. "Fakir…Why?" "Ahiru, I'm sorry. There's nothing I c-could do." "But your promise…." Fakir forcefully lowers his head, trying to snap out of it. But Krahe was relentless. More and more scenes of Ahiru's deaths Fakir witnesses. Even when he closed his eyes, he couldn't escape.

_So this is how you go crazy…_ Then, everything stops. Fakir looks up, watches what's before him, then can't hold back any longer.

He begins to cry. He doesn't shake the tears off that are running down his face. He can't shake back the thoughts of what Krahe said, how he's worthless. His parents and everyone he cared about had to get hurt or killed because of him.

The scene still plays out. In front of Fakir was a real event. He sees Ahiru sobbing over his sword, how she cries freely, for him. "I-I-I'm sorry A-Ahiru…" "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" His tears are creating a pool of water at his feet, but have no sign of slowing down. Fakir is releasing all the pain built up inside of him, though his whole ordeal. "I didn't mean to leave you…" Ahiru still is sobbing, saying over and over: "Fakir, y-you promised. Y-You p-promised."

Fakir lets her sobs blend with his. "I know…And I'm sorry…" _I can't take this anymore…I left her. I broke my promise. Now she has to suffer for it…_

"W-Why?" The scene finally ends, but Fakir doesn't notice. He just lets his tears comfort him, as he slowly fades farther and farther into the darkness…

* * *

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


	16. Return Of A Prince

Aotoa knocked on Charon's door and barged in rather rudely. Ahiru trailed behind, still clutching Fakir's sword for dear life.

Ahiru settled on the couch and suddenly became very sleepy. She was about to drift off when Aotoa yelled at her.

"Don't go to sleep! We can't have what you dream become real!" Aotoa then explained the current situation with Charon. Charon stared sadly at Ahiru. "I'm sure he's fine…" Aotoa snorted in response. Charon glared at him. "A little optimism would be appreciated." "Why? It won't help our current problem. We have Krahe back and most likely evil Mytho back as well. If everything is what I think it is, this new Mytho is on the hunt for Ahiru. And of course who knows what Krahe is doing to Fakir, even IF he's still ALIVE!"

Ahiru burst into tears again. "A-A-Aotoa, he still is okay. He's really strong." Charon nods in agreement, and then frowns at Aotoa. "Fakir is still okay, I'm sure. Not a lot of things could break his sprit that easily." Ahiru begins to drift off again. "WAKE UP!" Ahiru bolts up. "Aotoa, I'm sure just because I dream it won't make it real." "But it could. The probabilities are against your favor."

Charon left the two to think about things on their own.

"Aotoa, how do you think we can turn Rue back to normal?" "I don't think we can. Last time she was only able to turn good was because of her love to Mytho." Ahiru nods. "But now that Mytho is most likely evil as well and probably more powerful…" Aotoa stares off into space. "Aotoa?" He sighs and looks at her. "If you want my honest opinion, I think this is a losing battle. Unless we have…" "Fakir." Aotoa nods. "With his writing he could have helped us a little. No matter how weak it is, every little bit helps." Ahiru glares at Aotoa. "Can you not say anything nice about Fakir?" Aotoa smirks. "I'm not sure. He was chosen, but I honestly don't see how. He really had to have felt strongly when he wrote to turn you human or else the results would have ended much more disastrously for you." Ahiru looks away. "He wanted me back because he cared for me. Because he's my friend." "Is that all he ever let on to you Ahiru?" Ahiru begins to succumb to sleep. _What's Aotoa saying? I'm just so tired…_ Ahiru falls asleep with Aotoa unaware.

* * *

Ahiru finds herself in darkness. _Where am I?_ Ahiru walks around blindly, trying to find some sort of light or way out. She stops as soon as she hears a noise. _That sounds like someone…crying?_ Ahiru runs toward the noise, and finds a body chained to a wall. She steps closer, and then feels her foot step on a pile of glass. Ahiru kneels down, picking up the largest piece. _What's this? _Ahiru runs her finger on the jagged edge.

_It feels like a letter…_Ahiru stands up quickly and stares at the crying person in front of her. Even though his head is down Ahiru immediately knows who he is. She looks down at glass shard in her hand. _It's Fakir's pendant…_ Ahiru walks up to Fakir. "Fakir…" Ahiru lifts his head up, and gasps. _What happened to you!?_

Fakir's eyes are red from his constant sobs, and his face is stained with his tears. Having not eaten for who knows how long his bones stand out in his skin. To Ahiru, this does not look like the Fakir she knows.

Ahiru, still happy to see him, hugs him tightly. Fakir stiffens at her touch. "Get away!" Surprised, Ahiru immediately lets go and backs up. "Fakir, what's wrong?" "Leave! You're not her!" Ahiru stares at Fakir in puzzlement. "I'm Ahiru." "No you're not!" Ahiru begins to tear up. "Yes I am! I've been looking for you." "No." Fakir gives her a glare. "You're just another trick of Krahe's. The real Ahiru doesn't want me. The real Ahiru never wants to see me again…" Ahiru falls to her knees. "That's not true! I want to see you. I miss you!" Ahiru looks up at Fakir's face, which still is glaring at her. "We made a promise, remember? To never leave the other's side." Ahiru stares down sadly. "So now I'm here."

"SHUT UP!"

Fakir tries his best to kick Ahiru and Ahiru backs up farther away. "Leave me alone! The real Ahiru knows I broke my promise, so I lost her. The real Ahiru wants me to stay here alone, to carry out my punishment." Ahiru looks at Fakir. "Where did you get those ideas?" Ahiru looks at the still half sobbing, half kicking Fakir. She then sees Fakir is moving farther and farther away. "Fakir!" "Go." She runs after him, but the closer she seems to get, the farther away he's moving from her. "Wait!" Ahiru trips and gazes at Fakir who to her seems to be disappearing into the darkness. She tries to run after him when a hand on her shoulder stops her. Ahiru then finds herself face to face with Krahe.

"What did you do to Fakir?!" Krahe smiles. "Nothing, it's more of a matter of what you did to him." Ahiru stares at her in shock. "I did nothing!" Krahe smiles evilly. "Of course you didn't Ahiru. Fakir is just acting how a knight as worthless as him should. No one could love him." Without thinking Ahiru blurts out, "That's not true!" "Is that so?" Ahiru looks away. "Well it doesn't matter what you think anymore. Fakir has finally come to realize he should be happy that he's here to stay." Krahe backs away from Ahiru. "Of course, I encouraged him a little bit." She rises in the air. "I wouldn't be looking for him. He's in a place that can't be found…" Ahiru wordlessly stares at Krahe as she disappears.

* * *

Aotoa is shaking Ahiru. "WAKE UP!" Ahiru sits up. "Fakir…" Ahiru ignores Aotoa's angry glances, and reaches into her pocket. The glass shard still is there. _So it wasn't a dream…_ This thought doesn't comfort Ahiru at all. _Fakir, you're not worthless… And I won't give up finding you! _Ahiru stares at Aotoa.

"I had a dream…" "And?" Ahiru looks down at the glass shard. "I found Fakir…But he didn't want to see me." Krahe's words echo in her mind. "He didn't want to be found…" Aotoa stares at her in puzzlement. "Was he okay?" "No. He looked horrible, like he was in pain." Ahiru leans forward on Aotoa and begins to cry on his shoulder. "He d-didn't want any help. He told me to s-s-shut up and l-l-eave him." Aotoa awkwardly pats her back in assurance. "Err. It's okay Ahiru. Krahe probably just brainwashed him…" Ahiru cries harder.

_Okay, not the right thing to say to a hysterical girl. _Charon then walks in the room. "Someone knocked at the door, and he needs our help." Aotoa tries his best to see the guest next to Charon. "Why did you let him in?!" Ahiru looks behind Aotoa's shoulder and stifles a cry of shock.

Next to Charon is a boy with sliver hair, dressed in rags. He stumbles forward toward Aotoa and Ahiru, before collapsing on the floor. Charon rushes to him. "He told me he needs help." Charon brings the boy closer to the fire to warm him up. The boy briefly responds, and stares at Ahiru. He smiles. "Looks like Fakir made you human after all…" Ahiru moves closer to the boy. "What happened? Krahe came back and we thought…" Aotoa pulls Ahiru back. "Be careful. For all we know he could be in disguise." Ahiru pulls her arm back and move closer to the fire. "Seriously Aotoa, he doesn't look evil to me." Ahiru gazes up at the boy. "Right. Mytho?"

Mytho nods and Ahiru reaches over to hug him. Aotoa still not convinced looks at Mytho. Mytho smiles at Aotoa over Ahiru's shoulder. "It's okay. I need help from both of you…"

Aotoa backs off when he sees Mytho's eyes. _What the…? They were amber, then switched to purple…_ Aotoa looks at Mytho again. _They're back to amber. _"I have a lot of questions to ask you, you know."

Mytho smiles again, with what Aotoa thinks is a hint of menace. "Don't worry, I'll be here to answer them." Mytho separates himself form Ahiru. "I have a lot of questions to ask both of you as well…"

* * *

_That's all for today. What kind of story awaits us? A happy story? A sad story? Or maybe..._


End file.
